If I knew then
by Duchess K
Summary: Vyda is a typical college student, who doesn't know her past. Now, she's entering a magnificent University in America, which her childhood friend was there also. Thing's got tied up, when the two got into chaos. She just want's to know him and her past. How can a guy like him, would be such a stalker?*************DISCONTINUED************************
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vyda, i only borrowed her. :P**

* * *

"_If I Knew Then_"

"Prelude_"_

There are thing's that are un-imaginable to think, yet there are things are original to think. You say that you love rain, but you open your umbrella when it rains. You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines. You say that you love the wind, but you close your windows when wind blows.

Sometimes, people here in the world, says that Love is the most important thing in the world.

What is love?

How do they connect?

Is it about giving gifts?

Is it about holding hands?

Is it about saying '_I love you'_ ?

Is it about sex?

I just don't understand them.

Giving someone all your love Is not an insurance that they will love you back.

That's why I don't know love. Every day at the streets, I saw a couple, fighting. I saw a news on Tv, that a teenage girl had commit suicide; She commit suicide because, her boy friend dumped her.

She is willing to gave up everything, just to make him happy

Such a useless emotion. Love.

If love is blind? What the heck is Love at first sight?

Love at first sight. They say It was the most amazing thing. But in the end, Love is blind.

A cafe waitress used to tell me, that love is the heart of the world.

Why am i seeing war at the other side of the world.

Philippines and China are having a fight about an island. (_i think)_

Why do they hate Justin Bieber? is it because he disguised as a 15 yr old boy?

Why do they hate Lady Gaga? is it because she shows her naked body?

It say's here at a book, That love is a strong emotional feeling. Why can't i feel this...'_love?'_

xXx

Dad is gone, leaving us depressed and sadness. After months wearing black outfits, I realized something, how can I move on if I'm depressed? I know dad wouldn't like that?

And Finally, I have moved on.

But the problem is, Mom

Hurt, Stressed.

My mom barely talked to me. For 15 yrs, she is still depressed for what happened.

I don't have any friends.

I don't have any siblings

I don't have a father

I don't have a mother

I don't have a lover.

I only have; a photograph.

* * *

**A/N : This is my 4th and Last try... :c finally it's done... this is my english project for the whole school yr. My teacher wants me to do a angst/hurt, and it's still romance ;) A little shout out for my lovely friend cwazzy-gyal123; thank you! for everything and i'm sorry if i made u wait for this...:c give me advice :D I'm out Tata! :***


	2. The Last Rose Of Summer

**A/n : I'm back.. 'sighs' school is getting tighter and TIGHTER! xC**

**Disclaimer : Don't own them.. blah blah blhablha!...**

* * *

_"The Last Rose Of Summer"_

**( Vyda Lizene)**

_'__You have got to be kidding me? Arrange marriage? This is bullshit.'_

Vyda is the daughter of the multi-million fashion company, owned by her Mother; and she is the heiress. Vyda was once a kind, sweet, polite girl in the early years of her life, but she suffered an amnesia, were her father saved her from death.

She couldn't remember anything, her past, her childhood friends, even her personality, and Love. She can't remember anything.

15 years, being with her cold-heart-ed mom, she became cold too. Her heart filled with sorrow and anger. She kept it all. Vyda will do anything; to her mother, but MARRIAGE, this is going to be a full of shit.

"You will marry Lars Alexandersson, he is a very wonderful man and-"

"No"

"-No? Yes! You will marry him."

"15 yrs mom, 15 yrs of waiting to be free from you." Vyda raised her tone. " I will do anything for you, but marriage; I can't do that. It's against my will."

The CEO chuckle's " Is it about love? Are you in love with someone?" she asked.

"No"

"Then why?"

" I want to finish my studies, It's my will to... to.. graduate college." she lied.

"Is that so, okay then after your so-call 'graduation' you will marry Mr. Lars Alexandersson." Her mother raises from her seat. " And if you're wondering why? It's because I only wanted the best for you and for the company." she said.

"Wow, never heard of that." Vyda joked. The CEO glares at her daughter.

"Fine, joked all you want." She said, at the door.

-xXx-

Vyda is standing in the door way, talking to her assistant.

"I'll be leaving today, mom said I have to attend this party thing...whatever."

"_Yes, Mistress; Your wardrobe is completely fixed."_

"-Hm.. alright then, make sure everything is settle, am I understood?" she said frankly.

_"Yes,"_

"Good." She clicks the end button at her phone. " 'sighs' And Thus the fucking journey begins."

* * *

-xXx-

**( Jin Kazama )**

Jin walked along the garden, when he saw the last rose; it reminds him back at Yakushima, were he lives with his mom.

"There you are." He said. " I've been waiting for you to come out."

He took pictures of it with his DSLR, Jin is studying photography. He loves to take pictures everywhere. Nature, Clothes, Woman, etc. ( He's a bit of a pervert, but in a good way)

"Jin!"

"Hmm..?"

"D-do you have a date for tonight?" Julia asked.

"Hmm.. nope, and I'm not going" he said, while he continues taking pictures. " I'm not interested"

"Oh.. is that so?" Julia said while her head down.

"Gotta go, see ya" he said, he left Julia alone in the garden. Julia see's the rose were Jin is taking pictures of it.

"Hmm.. beautiful," she whispered to herself.

-xXx-

* * *

**A/N : Every chappy's are named after songs... :D **

**Last Rose of Summer by : Celtic Woman.**

**Until next time! Tata! :D**


	3. Heavenly Beautiful part 1

**A/N : Chap 2... umm...ummm... I don't know what to say... sooo... enjoy! ^^'**

* * *

_ Chapter 2 : Heavenly Beautiful. (part 1)_

Vyda is talking to the dean of the University. Nina Williams; Tall, Curvy, Blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. Harvard University, one of the most finest school in the entire world.

"Your room is already waiting for you, Ms. Lizene." Nina said. " You can go outside if you want to."

"Thank you." she replied.

"Your sched is on your Ipad, you can read it later; your uniforms are already in your closet." Nina said slowly. " Any questions?"

"Umm.. what time is the Acquaintance's party?"

"-Tonight, 9:00 pm"

"Okay, " Vyda said while getting up from her seat. " I'll see you later."

* * *

_Meanwhile._

Jin saw a little bunny outside the garden. He ran while holding his camera.

"There you are, stay still." He said. He was going to click it, but the rabit ran away; again.

Jin let out's a groan, he heard footsteps; he look at the other side of the garden , and he saw her looking at him. It's like the time and space had stop. They were staring each other for 5 minutes; after that, she leaved him.

Jin is still standing there like a statue. He saw the bunny again.

"Is she **(spoiler)?**"

* * *

**(Vyda Lizene)**

Vyda is staring at her reflection, checking if there's a missing piece on her wardrobe.

"I'm ready."

"Ooh! Before I go," she said, picking up her DSLR. " I'm going to need this."

_Meanwhile._

Jin hasn't gotten over for what happened earlier. Still thinking about her.

"Lizzy?" he said to himself, he rolled over on his bed many times.

He saw an invitation card, and it say's

"_Mr. Kazama;You are invited_

_to the Grand Acquaintance party_

_this September 15 2012,_

_at 9:00 pm"_

"Let's give it a shot, maybe I could see her there."

* * *

**A/N : Uhhh... review please? xD**

**Heavenly Beautiful by : Bei Major**


	4. Heavenly Beautiful part 2

**A/n : Mind fuck xC.. I'm back... and all alone...creepy... O_O**

**Disclaimer : This is the last time i'm going to say this.. '*ehem*' I DON'T OWN THEMMMM!**

**phew! I'm good! :D**

* * *

_**(Jin Kazama)**_

_'Do I have to wear this... thing?'_

He's wearing a black tux for the party. While his fixing his hair; he wonders, what if she's not there?

He'll look like an idiot,(he thinks). Julia will keep bugging him all night.

He let out a long sigh " Here goes nothing."

* * *

_**(Julia Chang)**_

"I hope he's there.," She said, while curling her hair. She is wearing a blue strapless dress, with matching shoes and jewelry. Julia is a smart-beautiful girl from Arizona. Close friends with Jin. But for her, more than friends; she thinks Jin as her 'first love', whilst everyone knows.

She let out a deep sigh, " Here goes nothing."

_**(Vyda Lizene)**_

* * *

_'Too much crowd'_

Vyda is wearing a La Femme dress **(A/n : I don't know the name of the dress?) **

"Hello, Ms. Lizene. I am Lee Choalon ; Your prof. For the senior year." He said, Lee notices that Vyda is holding a DSLR.

"Ms. Lizene, You are here to enjoy the party." he pointed the camera. " you're too advance." he joked.

Vyda chuckle's. "Every time I go for a party like this, I always bring a camera." she said.

"Well, okay then; enjoy the evening."

As Lee turns around, Vyda decided to go out and take some pictures.

* * *

_**(Jin Kazama)**_

As Jin enters the hall, he see's his friends; Hwo and Steve with their dates.

"Hey Jin! My Man! I thought you're not going?" Hwo asked.

"-Well, I have to."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Uh...it's nothing, very personal." he said, while scratching his head.

"Ooooh! I think, little jinny winny is finding someone?" Hwo teased.

"-No!" Jin protested.

"OR! He's here for Julia?" Steve added.

"No! Me and Julia are friends okay! Nothing more."

"Geez! We're only joking man!" Steve said.

"Come on Guys! Let's Partay!" Hwo said.

"-Sometimes, I just don't get him?"

* * *

_**A/N : I'm sleepy! . Good night.. :D hugs and kisses! :***_

_**Ooops! Dis is the link of Vyda's dress..**_

.

_**Heavenly Beautiful By Bhei Major.**_

_**Next Chapter : Enchanted.**_

_**Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**_


	5. Thinking Of You

_ Thinking Of You_

* * *

"_Hey! Stop fooling around! Jinny!" a little girl shouted._

_Jin was playing with a little girl dressed in a blue dress with white shoes._

"_Hehe.. catch me if you can!" Little Jin shouted. The little girl pouted as she crossed her tiny arms around her chest._

"_I can't run! My feet hurt!" she said, doing an indian seat, and still; pouting her pink lips._

_Jin had stop running. He walk closer to her,when he was in front of her;he smiled, patting her head and says. _

"_Rough time with your mom?" he asked._

"_-Y-yeah. Mommy said, i have to improve my Ballet skills" _

"_Well, i think you're doing great." he said, whilst patting her head._

"_You think so?"_

"_Yup!"_

_The little girl tackles Jin with a big hug. "Thank you Jinny! You're the best!"_

* * *

It was then. He remembered those precious moments with her, he liked it when he saw her pouting her lips. It's been 15 years since he last saw her smile and laugh.

Lizzy. A cute and hippie name. They have been best friends since kindergarten. The two never split up, but a certain accident made her forget about him.

Now; Jin is taking certain pictures. He walk slowly on the grass, then 'CLICK'

He finally found her.

"Lizzy?" it sounded like a whisper, yet she heard it.

She looked at his direction. Her hair slowly flows with the wind. Her eyes beaming on his.

"Lizzy?" he said it again. His confused face turned into a smile.

And Finally, he found her.

Her Best Friend.

Jin slowly walked at her direction. And good thing she is not moving, she is just standing there; like a statue.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jin had stop walking. _'who are you?' _he thought.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

She shook her head. " No, but how did you know my nickname?"

"-I used to call you that, we're best friends right?"

Vyda remained silence, she doesn't know what to do, or what to say? Those two words kept running around in her mind.

Best Friends?

_Does _she had one?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." she said.

She left him there, confused. Why does not remembered? Why? Why?

Jin doesn't know why? But he will find out. _Soon..._

But for now, all he can do is..

Wait

And Think About Her.

* * *

_Thinking of you_

_Part 2_

Vyda is at her room, staring at her camera and thinking about what happened earlier. Best friends? She never knew about it. Who is that guy? And why is he calling her Lizzy? After that accident; she never uses that 'name'. She let out a depressing sigh.

"Who is that weird spiky haired guy?"

_Meanwhile_

"Why she can't remembered? We used to be best friends, what happened?" Jin asked to himself.

Jin is walking down the hall, hands in his pockets still thinking about his so-call best friend.

"Jin!"

He had stop walking, he looked at the direction were he heard someone calling his name.

"Oh. Julia, What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Huh? I thought you're not going?"

"Uh..I...got bored.. so..."

"Oh.. Okay!"

"I better get going, I don't want to be late for tomorrow." he said.

"Uhh.. sure, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**A/n : is this longer? NOT! xD tell me if my english sucks at this moment. I need a beta reader.. .**

**Thinking of you.**

**Hehe.. it was supposed to be Enchanted right. Well, I'm wrong. Hehe.. tata! **

**Katy is out PEACE! **


	6. Del Buen Ayre

_"Del Buen Ayre"_

* * *

**(Jin Kazama's POV)**

Here I am; reading the list of names, since I'm the nephew of Prof. Lee; I was assigned to check the list of his students. (And I'm One of them =_=)

'JACKPOT'

She's on the list! This is awesome! God! I sounded like an ass whole? Who am I kidding? This is great!

"Jin, so are you done with the lists?" my uncle asked.

"Uh.. Yes, I'm done."

"Thank you, can you do me a little favor?"

"Uhh.. Sure, what is it?"

"Will you please go to the Studio; I have forgotten to pick up my box at Ms. Anna's desk."

"Okay."

That's weird, what's in that box? Hmm.. I think it's for his gay things.

Back to reality, I don't want to end up just like my uncle; creepy. As I entered the Studio, I heard tango music. Is Ms. William's teaching Tango? I saw Ms. Williams wearing an Italian Birdseye Linen Jacket. And she's watching a girl; wearing a black tango dress and shoes. Wait?! I know those legs? I have seen them before!? 'Gasp'

LIZZY? _Dancing _Tango?

This is so.. Fucking awesome. She's dancing tango? But, I thought she said; she hated tango?

"Mr. Kazama, do you need something?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Uhh. Nothing, Prof. Lee asked me to get his box."

"Oh, it's right over there." She pointed the box. "Your uncle is so weird!"

Eww..

I grabbed the box, and it's quite heavy, what's in this fucking box?

"Thank you Ms. Williams"As I bowed my head.

"Anytime." She winked.

OKAYY.. That is very WEIRD! An Irish woman in her mid 40's is flirting on me? What the heck is that?

I was headed back to my class; I saw her, still wearing her tango outfit. And it seems, she's in a hurry? I checked my watch, and it was time! I'm late at my first class! This is deep _shit!_

I speed up my walking, I got bumped into someone. And luckily, it wasn't the head Dean; it was _her._

"I'm sorry." She said slowly. "I'm in a hurry, so-"

"-It's okay, I'm in a hurry too."

"Wait, are you the weird haired spiky guy?" she calls me weird? Pftt! I tell you! No one; I mean NO ONE ever calls me that.

"Uhh…."

"Sorry." She apologized. Why is she apologizing?

"No need to apologize. It's me; I'm the one who should apologize."

"Uhh.. Okay?" I hear awkwardness on her voice.

"I better go, I'm late for my first class." She said.

Oh yeah! I forgot! _We're _late.

"Yeah, me too."

She waved her hand goodbye, she walks away. I never talked to her like that for years. It's like; she's _not_ the Lizzy I've known before. She's the _new_ Lizzy. Wait? Who am I kidding? I'm not _sure_ if _she is _Lizzy? Damn! I didn't ask her name? Darn.

"Oh yeah! The box."

I totally forgot about my class.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo.. what do you think? I know! Jin is OOC. AND I LOVED IT! ^^.. Hehe.. just jowking.. '*peace*' Tell me what you think. Please! I BEG YOU! Review!**_

_**Katy is out. PEACE**_


	7. When I Look At You

_ "When I Look At You"_

* * *

_**(Vyda Lizene's POV)**_

This day is very weird. Why? I have talked to a _weird_-spiky haired guy. Now; I have a gay-ish teacher.

"Since this is your last year at college; I'm not going to make you do more homework's, projects and whatnot. This year is going to be _fun"_ The silver-haired guy said. What's with the hair? But, in-fairness; he looked fabulous.

"Okay! Introducing new students" he said, while picking a new student to introduce her/him self. "Ahh! You! Ms.?" fuck. _ME._

I didn't stand up, what!? He's only asking my name! And I'm NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL ANY MORE!

He already knows my NAME for hell's sake's!

"Vyda; Vyda Lizene"

"Would you like to stand up?" Okay, this is bullshit!

"Uhh.. Not in high school anymore"

"-I know, as your teacher; I wish you could stand up, and tell us more about you."

"Fine." Defeated by an ass whole.

I stand up. " '*ehem*' My name is Vyda Lizene."

"Uhh.. is that it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

"-Nothing Less." Because of that, I made him speechless. Heh, weirdo!

I taken my seat. Prof. Lee began to do some bitchy speech, (And I don't care). I saw in a corner of my eye, someone has been staring at me. And it's really weird! And very awkward. It was the _weird _spikyhead guy. Why is he staring at me like that? I took a glance on him; he looked away. _Strange_; when I look at him, it's like I'm feeling some sort of an emotion. An emotion ( I don't know what it is). It feel's weird, _Very _weird. I look at him again, images splattered in my mind. Am I seeing my _past?_ Am I seeing _him?_ Am I seeing the _truth_ behind the lies of my life? Am I seeing _forgiveness?_

I shrugged and shook my head violently.

"Are you okay Ms. Lizene?" Prof. Lee asked.

"-Uhh.. nothing, just.. hallucinating."

"Well, you can go to the clinic if you want to." he suggest.

"No! It's alright. I can manage."

Good thing the bell had rang. I need air and space.

"Okay class, tomorrow; we will have an special activity tomorrow. So, please bring your cameras. Thank you."

I thought there was _no_ activities?

I remained silent at my seat. Almost everyone is gone, _almost _everyone.

"Better go now." I said to myslef.

I'm not going to seat there and do nothing right? I'll just drink my frappe and I'll be okay.

* * *

_A/N : So.. what do ya think? I'm going to give you a little hint : Vyda (in the future chappys) will ^**%&!$$! ^#^! #^!$&!%*!^*(&(!&!..._ _haha! I WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU HINTS! HAHAHA.. It will end the fun if I told you right? So stay tuned guys!_

_Katy Is Out PEACE!_


	8. Stolen

_"Stolen"_

* * *

_**(Jin Kazama's POV)**_

Haiiii….. I will never EVER going to shout again. All this kiss mark, makes my face looked like Uncle Lee's under wear.

"Oh, Jin! Why is your face covered with kiss marks?" Prof Lee asked.

" Girl " As I wipe the entire smudge across my face.

'"Hehe.. Okay. By the way, Jin."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember little Lizzy?"

"Yeah , why?"

"Nothing, just asking."

"Okay."

Why is he asking about Lizzy? Maybe they're right; He is _weird_.

"Is everyone here now?" Prof. Lee asked. "Oh, it seems that Ms. Lizene is not here right now, . What a shame."

What?! SHE'S NOT HERE? That's impossible!

"Let's proceed. Please bring your camera's, 'cause we're goi-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

'BINGO!' she's here! Alive and sweaty? Oh.. Tango.

"Oh, Ms. Lizene; You are Late!"

"I'm sorry, got stuck in traffic."

Traffic? But she has a room here?

"Okay? You may now proceed."

"Thank you."

Vyda had taken her seat at the back, which is confusing? She used to sit at the front? 'Sighs' she is the _NEW_ one.

"Since everyone is here; let's proceed to our activity for today, we will go outside at the '_Olympus Garden'_, and take pictures." Olympus? Wow! Never heard of that.

"Umm.. what is the topic or the subject?" Vyda asked.

"Everyone, everythin can be the subject my dear."

Yes! Everyone! This is awesome!

"Let's go"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Olympus Garden rocks! Well, look at the statue of Aphrodite! Sexy! I guess I can take a shot of her. Very Beautiful, the color of Gold and Violet; It reminds me of a certain woman? Who is she? OH! That's right, Zafina! My uncle's soon-to-be wife. He's getting married to an Egyptian goddess ( He's fucking lucky)

'There You ARE!' been looking for you.

Well, Prof. Lee said that everyone can be a subject.

'CLICK'

There, wow! I never thought she would be this beautiful. She is wearing a smart ruffle blouse and black leggings. I'll be getting the best photo of the day.

* * *

_**(Vyda's Lizene's POV)**_

'Sighs' I wish he's alright. Things just getting really messy around here.

"I have picked the best photo for today," Best photo? I wished it's me!

"Here! Mr. Kazama'a photo"

'WHAT THE FUCK?' It _is _me! STOLEN! PICTURE!

"And I believed, this particular woman; is Ms. Lizene."

WHY ARE THEY LOOKING AT ME?!

"The black and white fits perfectly! I loved how Jin here; made the effects! Look at her nails. It shines very beautiful! 'Sighs' it reminds me of my lovely fiancé."

Wow! He's getting married! Good for you!

"Class, tomorrow we will have a trip. And since all of you are 40; you will be pair into two, so don't be late."

Trip. I _Hate _ trips!

Prof. Lee had leaved the classroom; I remain on my seat, and the photographer who had taken a picture of me, smiling like an angel.

Pfft! Ya right! An Angel!?

"Here, for you." He said, giving the photo of me.

I scoffed. " Ha- do you think I would accept that?" I said, glaring at him. "It's stolen, _S-T-O-L-E-N_: _**STOLEN**_."

"Well, I'm sorry." He said, slowly bowing his head.

"Don't have to, just don't do that anymore; it's kinda annoying." I stood up with my full height. (Heels) "See ya," I waved my hand good bye to him.

* * *

_**(Jin Kazama's POV)**_

So you don't like stolen pictures huh?! Well, I guess I can keep this. Do I need to ask permission? Nah! It's better if it's stolen.

She digs me. _ I wish._

* * *

_A/N : Stolen pictures. :D Another pairing Lee/Zaf. Just testing! My super duper zafina fan (which is my friends) they wanted to see a new pairing for their zafina goddess churva! (WARNING : churva means..umm.. it's in my vocabulary and my dictionary :D Katy's Dictionary :D so.. NEVERMIND!) And they want LEE! I find them cute! So if u (readers) DON'T LIKE THEM! I'LL EAT YA ALIVE! Hehe.. :D AND I'M NOT JOKING! I'm kinda bored seeing zafina being paired with Dragunov, Miguel, Law( in Wind Scarlet's story and I don't remember what the title is.) Nina ( Yuri) etc. And Lee paired with Jun( I think), Anna, Nina, Kazuya, Hwoa, Jin (Yaio, and it' weird! .) hehe.. and for 8luh "eh bakit mo pa binasa to kung sawa ka na sa mga ganitong fics ha?! Sinasayang mo lang oras mo dre! Pasalamat ka! Hay nako! Walang Basagan ng trip! :P" I'm Filipina, a hot one! . =.=_

_That would be all muah muah! :"_

_Katy Is Out PEACE!_


	9. The Veil And The Pendant

_Chapter 7:_

"_The Veil and the pendant"_

* * *

(Vyda Lizene's POV)

Argh. I need my mocha frappe; my head is really heavy! 'Groans' Speaking of the head, is he okay? Next time, I'll drive. Wait! I Think I forgot something? What time is it?! SHIT! 7:15 am! Oh yeah! The trip!? God I'm late! Better pack now!

(After packing her things)

Okay! I'm all set, hmm. Tooth brush, tooth paste, Ipod, Cam, IPad, Lumia, clothes, shoes, make up kit, skin treatments. Hmm… okay! I'm set. This is why I hate trips; packing things, things to do, not to do. 'Sighs' too much work. I admit it, I have a lazy ass.

* * *

(School)

Everything is settled, everyone is here with their partners; because I'm late, I don't have a partner; which is awesome! Prof. Lee said that every pair will share one room for 4 days. And I'm only one. "Is everyone here now?" Prof. Lee asked. I wouldn't ask that if we're him. "No! Jinny-kun is not yet here!" What the fuck? C'mon! We can go without him! Jinny-kun? What a Name! "Here!" 'Sighs' speaking of the devil. "Jin, do you have a partner?" "-No," Okay! I'm going home! I don't care about the fucking trip; I just want to have some z's! I grabbed my bags and walked away, but. "Ms. Lizene! Where are you going?" "-Umm.. Here! I'm going to sit here, my feet hurt." Damn, no way out. "If it's okay, Mr. Kazama will be your partner, since _you're_ the only student, who doesn't have a partner?" What am I going to do? Ignore? Accept? What! 'Sighs' Fine! " Okay." "Splendid, now C'mon kids; let's go now!" Prof. Lee first entered the school bus, and then the other pairs enter as well. I saw my so-call _partner_ there; grinning at me. "What are you grinning about?" "Nothing, C'mon partner; we don't want to make them wait right?" I roll my eyes and sigh, fuck! This guy is really! Boastful! " Whatever." I said, waving my hand I entered the bus.

I saw the seat's had been taken, all its left was in the back; two seats. 'Sighs' Good thing. "Let me help you with that." Jin said, while grabbing my bag. "No, it's alright, I can manage." I continue walking towards at the back. I placed my bag under the front seat. I'm not letting him to sit at the window side; that's my part. Jin had taken his seat next to me. Which is very uncomfortable. He got big muscles! For god sake's! "I'm sorry, am I getting you uncomfortable?" Is he reading my mind? "NO! It's just, you have this Big-"-"Big muscles? Sorry, I and my dad always trained." I chuckle. "You don't have to say sorry, it's your father and son thing." I said with my famous smile. And he smiled too.

'FUCK'

NOT AGAIN? This images thing in my head keeps getting worse! Argh my head hurts!

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright." "I guess you need some sleep." He suggests. Maybe he's right; I need some Z's. "Alright." I crouch down to my bag, I took my Ipod and listen to Secret Garden's Music. I turned up the volume; I don't want to hear those girly things back at me. 'Sighs' this is going to be a long drive.

(Jin Kazama'z POV)

What to do? What to do? I'm getting bored. Why won't these girls stop giggling? They'll wake up Vyda! Speaking of Vyda. How 'bout a little pictorial here. I opened my bag and took my camera. I'm going to add this to my personal files.

'CLICK'

Hehe.. This is going to be a fun trip. Vyda struggle a little; she let out a little moan, her head accidentally rests on my shoulder. I'm not going to remove it, she seems so peaceful when she sleeps. 'Yawns' I think I'm going to sleep too.

(After sleeping.)

(Vyda Lizene's POV)

Hmm.. What is that scent. So familiar? I could sleep here forever, so soft. And why is it moving? 'FUCK?' "Oh, you're awake" "Uhh.. Sorry if I made you my..my…" "-Pillow?" "Well, yeah." Why am I blushing? Argh! I need to go now. "I think we should get going, " I suggest. I don't want to stay there like a tomato? "Alright."

'Sighs' I feel so numb today. Wonder why?

"Okay, settle down" A woman said. She's wearing a black miniskirt and Black Mesh Nude overlay dress with matching shoes. She looked beautiful! WAIT!? I think she's Prof. Lee's fiancé?! " Yes, yes I am." She said to me. WHAT THE? READING MINDS? "I am Zafina, your Teacher's fiancé. Lee is in his office talking to your dean. He wanted me to show you the whole house for you; please follow me." She said. We followed her. She seems so strict,but calm. Am I seeing a replica of Queen Cleopatra? Mesmerizing eyes, pink thin lips, black jet hair. She's perfect. Any man could lay their eyes on her, yet Prof. Lee manages to be the first and the last one to do it. "So, this would be your room for 4 days with your partner, please do enjoy yourselves. Make yourselves at home." She said, whilst leaving us with our bags. Everyone picked their room, except for us. I didn't care the size of the room. I just want to get some Z's again.

"Hey, Lizzy- I mean Vyda. We have our room."

"Okay, fine."

(Jin Kazama's POV)

Vyda and I was walking down the hall with our stuff. Uncle Lee said, that we can have a private room. Since Vyda is my partner; I accepted it. "We've been walking here for 10 minutes, where's your god-dammit room?" She asked rudely. "Calm down hot stuff, were here." I said, while opening the door.

She whistled. "Nice,Crib." I smirked. "Thanks, this will be your bed, and this is mine." "Okay, what's that?" she asked, whilst pointing a violet folder. I opened the folder and I saw 2 pictures in it. The other first one is a two happy couple kissing together; the girl is wearing a wedding dress and the boy is wearing a black tux. The other photo is a girl is crying; she is wearing a wedding dress but it was awful,yet beautiful. "I think, this is going to be our subject." She said. "Yup." "Hey, look; there's more." She said, while pointing out another folder. What is going on? She opened the folder. And there's something written on it. She reads it out loud. " These two pictures will be your subject of this activity. Each one of you will be the photographer and the model. Good luck – Lee." "Sounds fun. So, who will be the photographer?" I asked with a mischievous smile. "Uhh.. me?" "Correction! Me." She scoffed. "What? Why?" "Just do it! Already!" "Fine! You owe me Big TIME!" she said, while pointing her index finger on me.

* * *

_A/n : Wooot! Longer chappy! Stay tuned for more! :D_

_Katy is out PEACE! :D_


End file.
